Fire and Ice
by Death'sAngel18
Summary: Unrelated one shots of Stefan/Damon. Incest. Slash. Vampire sex, all the good stuff. Don't read it if you don't like it!
1. Boredom

**Fire and Ice**

**Chapter One: Boredom**

**Stefan's Pov**

I stepped cautiously into the Salvatore Boarding house, my eyes darting around the living room, searching for Damon. He was going to be pissed off when I told him I couldn't get his ring back because the group of vampire hunters in Mystic Falls had found it and stolen it not knowing what it was but knowing it had vampire energy in it.

"Damon, I'm back," I called through the house, still standing in the living room, watching the shadows.

"Saint Stefan," Damon's voice rang out through the house, I couldn't tell where it was coming from but at least he was in a good mood. I waited for him to come out but he didn't.

"Damon, will you come out," I snapped, irritated.

"No thanks," Damon responded his voice echoing from all directions.

I sighed. "I'm not playing your game Damon, just come out."

Damon laughed, his laugh dancing through the house. "But you don't even know the game Stefan, don't worry I'll show you, it really is fun," he responded, voice dancing with amusement.

Suddenly two hands grabbed me and pulled me into the shadows of the living room. Dark enough so I couldn't see. Strong arms wrapped around my waist and I was being pressed against my brother's chest.

"Damon, what are you doing," I growled, trying to break free but he was to strong.

He laughed again and slowly licked the vein on my neck. I shivered involuntary and he laughed again. His breath was cold against where he had licked me. Why did he lick me?

"Damon, what the hell," I snarled trying to break free again but it was useless.

He only laughed in response and then his hands were roaming down from my waist to my jeans and he unbuttoned them. I tried to break free again but it was hopeless.

"Damon stop," I pleaded as he pulled my pants down, leaving me in my boxers.

"Don't worry, you'll like this game," he reassured me, his lisp brushing against my neck as he pulled my boxers down, leaving me completely exposed and half hard.

My breath hitched loudly as he took hold of my erection and started to pump it slowly and loosely.

I bucked my hips, panting as my eyes glazed over in lust and need. It was like bloodlust but all I needed now was Damon's touch harder and faster. A moan escaped my parted lips and arched my back against Damon and felt his own erection against me.

"I've been so bored all day, Stefan. And now I see you don't have my ring, oh well we can always play our little game and get it back later," Damon purred into my ear and he tightened his grip.

"Stay out of my mind," I growled, my voice was husky and ragged as I bucked my hips again. Damon only laughed and pumped faster.

Another moan escaped my lips and Damon pushed me forward and I was falling out of the shadows and onto the floor. He stepped out, shirtless and only in black boxers.

"I told you, you'd like the game," he mocked and jumped on top of me, straddling my chest. Slowly he pulled my shirt off and he started to grind his hips and erection into mine. I bucked my hips harder and moaned more freely.

"D-Damon we're brothers," I managed to get out through moans and panting.

"Who cares," he responded care free slowly he leaned down and put his mouth to my neck and quickly bit down. As soon he was drinking from me, he started to grind our hips together faster and harder. He needed this. He had been locked up for so long he was like a dog in heat.

A smirk spread across my lips and I quickly pushed him onto the floor and I crawled over to him and licked his length teasingly. A moan escaped my older brother's lip, it was long and rough and it made my body tingle with pleasure.

I put my mouth to his tip and he jerked his hips up into my mouth making me swallow him whole. I started sucking and he bucked his hips up faster, moaning and groaning in ecstasy.

"S-Stefan," Damon groaned, saying my name like he never had before. This only encouraged me and I wrapped my arms around him and sucked hard, letting my teeth rake against his dick.

"G-guess w-w-what I've b-been d-doing all d-day, little b-brother," Damon stuttered as he humped forward as I sucked his erection. "F-fucking myself, w-waiting f-for you to c-come home," he answered laughing. "B-but this is w-way b-b-better," he added breathlessly.

Suddenly catching my brother by surprise, I flipped him over onto his back. He was on all fours, panting.

"What the h-hell," he growled.

"Don't worry Damon, you'll like this game," I teased and got up and thrust my raging erection into him roughly. A dry scream ripped from his throat.

I took a hold of his dick and started pumping in time with each of my thrusts. Damon was screaming, panting, and moaning beneath me.

I rode my brother's ass moaning with him. Feeling better than I had in a long time.

"S-Stefan I'm g-going to come," Damon panted. I pumped faster and humped his ass harder. Sure enough my brother gave a loud moan-scream and I could feel hot liquid spraying over my hand.

Seconds later I followed in Damon's ass, screaming and moaning.

I collapsed onto the floor next to my panting brother.

"Now I know we are related because you are damn good at sex," Damon told me grinning.

_**REVIEW!**_


	2. Fragile

**Fire and Ice**

**Chapter Two: Fragile**

_**Author's Note: So at first this was just a one-shot but now I want to make it a random collection of Stefan/Damon. All unrelated to each other. So enjoy and review if you want more!**_

**Stefan's POV**

"Stefan." Elena whispered my name in a slight moan, her lips brushing against mine in a passionate, burning kiss. I was on fire with her skin rubbing against mine and her body pressed up against me. We were in the Salvatore Boarding house, pressed up against the wall .

I could smell the blood running through her veins, hidden under her pretty white neck. My throat was burning and I wanted nothing more then to shove her against the wall and sink my fangs into her neck.

I tightened my hold on her around her waist and I felt her flinch.

"Ow! Stefan! You're hurting me!" Elena exclaimed pushing me back. She glared at me and I smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry Elena, I'll be gentler." I promised and she smiled and came back into my arms and we resumed our heated kiss. I just wanted to tear her clothes off right there and listen to her moan and scream my name. I involuntarily tightened my grip around her and she pulled back harshly.

She glared at me, narrowing her eyes into unattractive slits. "I got to go, see you later." She snapped coldly and walked out the front door in a huff.

I sighed heavily and leaned back against the wall, already feeling I was half hard. Stupid human! Didn't she know how hard this was for me? To have her so close and not rip her pretty, white throat out?

"Trouble in paradise?" I heard Damon's familiar voice and I looked up to see he was leaning against the wall next to me, smirking.

"Go away Damon, I'm not in the mood." I muttered wearily, hoping he wouldn't notice my growing erection and make fun of me more. My hopes went unanswered.

"Aw, Stiff Stefan, I know what you're in the mood for." Damon teased with a dark glint in his eyes and an unknown emotion I couldn't recognize.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Shut up Damon." I muttered trying to cover my erection but failing miserably as soon as Damon shoved me against the wall and pinned my hands over my head.

"Don't worry Stefan, I know what you need." He purred in my ear, his lips brushing the shell making me shiver. I could feel him smirking and I felt my cheeks heating up.

"Damon what are-..." I was cut off when he pushed his lips against mine in the roughest kiss I had ever had. I was completely stunned at my brother, had he gone insane or was he just that drunk?

I tried to push him away, trying not to notice how good his warm lips felt against mine.

"I'm no human Stefan, you can be as rough as you like with me." He purred seductively and pressed our mouths together again.

Suddenly he bit down on my lower lip hard enough to tear the skin and he snaked his tongue into my mouth. I couldn't stop the moan from escaping my mouth. I felt Damon smirk and laughter vibrated through my mouth.

His tongue explored every inch of my mouth and after a while I stopped wondering why and started kissing back. I just couldn't stand it anymore, Damon's right this is what I needed. Someone not fragile, someone who I can't break.

Damon pressed his body against mine roughly and I felt the bulge of his erection meet mine as he started to slowly grind our hips together. I knew we, as brothers, had crossed a very strange line but right now, I could care less.

Soon Damon let go of my lips and I quickly darted my head down and sunk my teeth into his neck and spun us around so I was pressing him against the wall.

I broke the skin and felt his warm blood enter into my mouth. Vampire blood wasn't the same as human blood but it still tasted amazing and Damon's blood was like vampire and human blood combined since he drank so much human blood.

I continued rubbing our bodies together roughly as I sucked my brother's blood. I felt him moan and buck his hips each time I sucker harder. Damon definitely wasn't fragile, he liked things rough.

He rested his chin on the top of my head as his hands traveled down my body, going up and under my shirt and feeling my skin.

I trailed my hands down him and I managed to rip his shirt off of him and next roughly removed his pants and boxers. He smirked again and tore off my clothes until we were completely exposed and rubbing against each other in oh so sweet friction.

When I was full of Damon's blood I let go and smirked at him. He looked dazed and his eyes were full of lust. I shoved him down onto the floor and straddled his waist. He grinned up at me as I let my hands trail over his body, pressing down hard and scratching my nails into his skin. With each amount of pressure he squirmed beneath me grinning madly.

"Fucking masochist." I teased as I brought my hands down low and squeezed his ass, nails and all piercing his skin. He squirmed again panting.  
"Sadist." He hissed seductively in response. It was definitely true, I loved hurting him and I loved to know he loved it back.

I leaned down low and brushed my finger up his erection and watched as he bucked his hips up begging for attention. I grinned at him and grabbed his erection tightly and started pumping it at a speed no human could achieve.

Damon was writhing beneath me, moaning and bucking his hips. I leaned down and licked a trail up his chest and sunk my teeth into his side. I felt him hiss in pleasure and I was sure he was going to die of pleasure as I took a little blood.

"S-S-Stefan." He groaned as I continued to pump his erection and bite down on his sides tasting his sweet blood.

"Yes." I asked him smirking as he looked up at me with glazed over eyes, clouded in pure lust.

"Fuck me!" Damon growled, his words barely audible as he gasped in intense pleasure again.

"Anything for you brother." I responded licking his lips affectionately as I pulled him up and slammed him into the wall, stomach first.

Without warning I thrust into his entrance and a dry scream ripped from his mouth as I fully sheathed myself inside of him. Stars danced before my eyes at the intense pleasure of being inside Damon. I pulled out and thrust myself inside again and this time Damon let out a moan/scream letting me know I had hit his spot.

I smirked and nuzzled my head onto his shoulder biting his ear playfully as I thrust in again hitting his sweet spot again.  
"STEFAN!" Damon screamed as I picked up the rhythm thrusting faster. My arms wrapped around him holding onto his thighs as I thrust myself inside of him over and over. He called my name and reached behind him to take a hold of my hair, pulling harder each time I thrust in.

Both of us moaning we reached our climax at the same time, falling to the ground afterward in exhaustion our lips locked together.

We sat on the floor, me pulled into Damon's laps as we continued to kiss. Not until after a few hours of sitting there on Damon just enjoying the feel of him against me I realized what I had done.

I had fucked my brother and liked it. But one thing was clear from this whole experience. Damon was definitely not fragile.

_**Hoped you liked it, please review!**_


	3. Kiss Me Forever

_**Fire and Ice**_

_**Chapter Three: Kiss Me Forever**_

_**Author's Note: Short little cute, fluffy fic with annoying Elena, not that I hate her but it just fit with this chapter. Stefan is probably WAY out of character in this one, Damon too but I really wanted write a cute one so forgive me. Don't worry more smutty chapters in your nearby future if you review ;)**_

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Elena, good night." Stefan rushed through his good bye almost with a tone of impatience and a short peck of a kiss on her cheek, feeling like nothing. The passionate look in his eyes was gone, the heat of his kiss, and that loving way he talked to her dissolved into nothing.

She stared at him with accusing eyes as if she knew he was hiding something.

"Okay, tomorrow right?" She asked confirming the information for what seemed the hundredth time to the impatient vampire.

"Yes, tomorrow." He replied with a cold edge to his tone that made her scowl at him.  
"I don't know what your problem is but you need to fix it." She snapped with irritation and left without a glance strutting out like the drama queen she is.

Stefan shut the door not bothering to call her back and apologize. He turned with vampire speed to his brother who was leaning against the wall behind the door with a smirk settled on his lips.

"Impatient are we?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

Stefan grinned at Damon and lunged at him pressing their bodies close together and locking his lips onto Damon's with a hunger and fierceness that never had been present between Elena and him.

Damon wrapped his arms around Stefan's waist and opened his mouth to deepen the desperate kiss.

When Damon pulled away Stefan whimpered with impatience, glaring softly up at his big brother.

"I want your tongue inside my mouth, **now**." Stefan ordered with mock anger.

"Why do you even stay with her if you just attack my mouth every second you have?" Damon asked with an arched eyebrow.  
Stefan settled to place short passionate kisses all over his brother. Kissing his mouth shortly, his forehead, his cheeks.

"Because I like to make you jealous." Stefan murmured while kissing Damon's neck, nuzzling his nose into the hollow of Damon's neck, loving the way Damon's midnight locks tickled his face.

"Well, it works." Damon sighed with a faint glare at his adorable little brother.

"And because I love our stolen kisses, they make it so much funner." Stefan added with a little nibble to Damon's neck, pinching the skin between his teeth softly and licking the red mark he made.

"Take a grammar lesson little bro, funner isn't a word." Damon replied with a smile only Stefan could put on his face as he rested his chin on top of Stefan's head, his hands trailing down from Stefan's waist to rub Stefan's ass.

Stefan's breath hitched as Damon grabbed his ass roughly and pushed them even closer together. Stefan licked and sucked harder on his brother's neck, smiling as Damon moaned his name.

"Do you want me to break up with her, I thought you liked her?" Stefan asked as he placed more soft kisses onto Damon.

"Yes, you're mine and _only _mine," Damon growled possessively as he rubbed his hips into Stefan's glad to feel the bulge in his little brother's pants.

Stefan gasped and rubbed his crotch harder into Damon's thigh, running his hands through Damon's hair, clutching the silk soft strands.

"Yours," Stefan murmured in agreement as Damon roughly bit into Stefan's neck with aggression, taking a few sips of his sweet blood and then kissing the rapidly healing wound with tenderness.

"Forever and ever." Damon moaned as he grinded their hips together faster and faster, his hands still roughly squeezing Stefan's ass.

Stefan placed another kiss on his brother's lips and mumbled through half closed eyes, "Kiss me forever." His lips brushing over Damon's.

"Forever and ever."

_**Review if you want more!**_


	4. Mine

_**Fire and Ice**_

_**Author's Note: Okay I had to do this one, a rough version to the previous chapter, and then I'll make different chapters. Get ready for POSSESSIVE DAMON YAY!**_

_**Chapter Four: Mine**_

"I love you." Stefan whispered the sweet words to the love of his life. Kissing her soft forehead with a tenderness so delicate it made Damon want to be sick.

Absolutely fucking disgusting, he though with venom as he watched the skanky whore exit out the front door of the Salvatore Boarding house. His brother stood by the door leaned up against the wall watching her car leave with a love struck grin on his face that Damon wanted so badly to claw off.

That love in his eyes was only supposed to be for _him._

Those sappy words, "I love you," reserved for _him._

Those lips, that smile, that body was _his._

Damon stepped out of the shadows of the living room and Stefan turned to look at his raging brother with a confused expression.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked with mild concern as he saw the fury in his brother's ice cold eyes.

Damon didn't reply, he surged forward with speed no human could accomplish and pinned his younger brother into the wall, pressing himself against Stefan in one rough movement.

"Damon!" Stefan shouted out in a panicked gasp as if he thought Damon was about to kill him. Boy was he wrong.

With an animal like snarl Damon ducked his head down and pressed his lips against Stefan's open mouth, shoving his tongue down his brother's throat. With dominance Damon attacked his younger brother's throat with such fierceness Stefan didn't even have the right mind to push him off.

When Damon was done pillaging Stefan's mouth Stefan squirmed in his brother's clutches trying to get away or at least gain some sort of control.

"What the hell, Damon?" Stefan roared in anger, glaring up through slitted eyes at his brother, pushing at his strong chest.

"Did you really think I'd let you get away with that?" Damon asked with a cock to the side of his head and inquiring grin. Stefan was about to ask what he was talking about when Damon went on, not letting him speak.

"That gooey love scene with that worthless slut. This relationship has gone on too long with her, I'm putting a stop to it. You're mine and only mine." Damon growled out in a possessive tone like a little kid stealing his toys back from a bully.

Stefan seemed to grasp what was going on and when he did he lowered his eyes to the ground, determined to not meet his brother's eyes.

"She isn't Katherine Damon, we aren't going to fall back into that threesome relationship." Stefan replied in an ashamed tone hinting at their relationship with Katherine where they all slept together with each other and loved each other.  
It wasn't a perfect relationship, the boys often got jealous and competed with each other, but those warm summer nights lying naked wrapped around each other trailing passionate kisses over each other was a memory Damon cherished the most. Stefan too, not that he would ever admit to liking the relationship he was compelled into with his girlfriend and brother.

"I don't care about Katherine or Elena, Stefan, screw them. I just want you." Damon replied in an angry tone though there was longing and need in his eyes. As well as his lips as he pushed them against Stefan's again in another aggressive kiss.

Again Stefan didn't pull away but he didn't give in to his brother's insistent tongue either.

Damon moved from Stefan's lips trailing hot kisses down his neck, lifting his shirt off his body in a casual manner and running smooth hands over a perfect chest.

Stefan bit his lip to hold back a moan when Damon swirled his tongue around Stefan's nipple. When Damon's kisses got lower and lower Damon sunk to his knees and kissed Stefan's jeans with a teasing smirk and started tugging them down.

"Damon...I...can't! I...love...Elena." Stefan whimpered in a hollow voice as if he wasn't even paying attention to his own words.

Damon growled and turned up rage filled eyes up at him. "You don't. You can't. You love me." Damon replied with a wolfish grin as he finished tugging Stefan's jeans and silk boxers down, releasing his half-hard member.

"See, you're already excited." Damon teased with a quick kiss to the head and he slowly took it in his mouth in a teasing gesture, flicking his tongue over the head causing Stefan's breath to hitch.

Stefan made no move to stop Damon nor did he deny that he loved Damon.

Damon swallowed Stefan whole in one sudden movement and smiled impishly up at him through amused eyes, cock in his mouth making Stefan moan in pleasure. Stefan's fingers threaded through Damon's silky locks.

Damon sucked slowly, his tongue swirling expertly and in seconds Stefan was bucking his hips in desperation for more, plunging deeper in Damon's mouth but Damon took it all eagerly. A stroking touch of his tongue there, a few more deep throated thrusts and Stefan was gasping, pulling on Damon's hair getting closer and closer...

When Stefan came his screams and moans filled the room and Damon swallowed all of his release, palming himself in synch with Stefan's orgasm so he came as Stefan came, loving the sounds his brother made.

After a few minutes Stefan dropped down to the floor and wrapped his arms around Damon and pressed his lips to Damon's mouth.

"Yours." He murmured in agreement.

Damon growled back his reply while kissing Stefan's lips. "Mine."

_**Review! Tell me how it was, what you did and didn't like, and if YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS :D**_


	5. Fury

_**Fire And Ice**_

_**Author's Note: I'm soooooo sorry it took so long to update, I'm just soooo lazy and my muse hasn't visited me in while but she's back! So enjoy and tell me what you think about this chapter, I kinda of dived deeper into their thoughts instead of the sex.**_

_**Chapter Five: Fury**_

"It's always you!" Damon roared, shoving his little brother against a nearby wall, listening to the thud of his body hit the wall hard with a sense of satisfaction at the loud thump. "They always go for you, don't they Stefan? The younger one, the gentler one, the _weaker one." _Damon snarled with bitter resentment.

"What and that makes it my fault?" Stefan hissed, his voice laced with pain as he slid to the floor, lying in heap. Damon picked him up by his shirt and flung him across the room, watching his younger brother slide into the opposite wall with another loud bang.

"Yes!" Hissed Damon answered in frustration, blue eyes wide and ablaze with anger. But also with confusion, and pain. So much pain, pain built over a 140 years. He moved closer, about to throw Stefan again but he stopped the rage pouring out of his body as he became fatigued with a sudden wave of sorrow.

"She was going to let me die Stefan, she chose you to save over me," Damon spoke slowly, trying to keep his voice calm, trying not to let it tremble. "I guess I should be used to it by now," Damon added with a bitter voice.

Suddenly the fury took a hold of him once more, shaking him and burning him. Coiling his insides tight inside of him, winding him up like a toy. "It shouldn't hurt this god damn much!" He bellowed slamming a fist into the wall, finding satisfaction when the plaster cracked.

There was a moment of silence and then footsteps, light footsteps and Damon turned to see Stefan staring at him, close behind him, with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry," he spoke truthfully, meaning all of what he said. The sympathy clear in his concerned eyes. The sympathy, and oh the pity.

Damon snapped and pushing his brother to the floor and jumping on top of him, straddling him in an effort to hold him down as he raised a fist high in the air to punch him. But as Stefan squirmed under his firm hold certain body parts met, friction was made, which caused said body parts to harden slightly.

Damon stopped, wide eyes with surprise at this but it didn't stop him for long. He let his fist drop, instead letting his incisors sharper to a razor point. Ready to let his fangs rip out his brother's neck for being better then him once again.

After all, if you can't beat the competition, kill them.

The air was crackling with energy, heating everything and the tension was thick. Suddenly Damon surged forward but instead of sinking those fangs into his little brother's neck, his lips pressed into Stefan's instead in the last moments of hesitation.

Stefan froze beneath his brother's mouth, feeling the mold of his lips on his, soft and firm all at once. In confusion Stefan shoved his brother hard off of him, breaking the kiss. They were both panting whether from the lack of air or from shock they didn't know.

"Damon? What the _hell _was that?" Stefan asked incredulously as he got up off the floor.

Damon shrugged, struggling for a mask to put on to cover his shock. "A kiss?" He suggested numbly.

"A kiss?" Stefan repeated, the words sounded strange and foreign but they tingled and burned their way down his throat. A kiss from Damon. A kiss from his older brother?

They were left staring at each other unsure, standing closely. Then suddenly, their lips met again, finding each other instantly. No one knew who had leaned in first, Stefan would say it was Damon and Damon would say it was Stefan, or maybe they had met halfway?

Their lips locked with a sudden intensity and their bodies pressed together hard, molding together perfectly. Their mouths opened and tongues plunged in fighting a battle for dominance as they rubbed against each other creating friction.

"Damon, what are we doing?" Stefan asked pulling his head away slightly, still locked in an embrace with his brother. His voice was breathless and husky as he panted for air.

Damon shoved Stefan up against the wall again, wrapping his younger brother's legs around his waist, thrusting his now hard cock into Stefan's own erection with a wicked smile that would make anyone swoon and succumb to him.

"We're enjoying ourselves and I'm about to take you right here, up against this wall," Damon answered his tone low and seductive as he peeked up at Stefan through thick eyelashes, his blue eyes hooded in lust.

Warmth spread in Stefan and he bucked against Damon, capturing his mouth heatedly.

All that anger, all that energy, all those pent emotions suddenly burst out in the form of sexual desire. Need and want surged forward and the Salvatore's gave into the urgency, tearing at clothes, flinging them across the room and soon naked flesh molded together.

They fit together perfectly, Damon noticed, like puzzle pieces.  
"Damon," Stefan dragged Damon's name out in a low moan, sending a wave of heat throughout Damon's body and in seconds he was slicking up his dick and finally plunging inside Stefan.

Strangled gasps and a cry of pain and pleasure came afterward as they both adjusted to the feeling.  
"Damon...need you..." Stefan panted his chest heaving as his fingers ran all over his brother's sweat covered body.  
A wicked smile crossed Damon's features and with overwhelming lust about to burst he pounded into Stefan, hard and fast, feeling and touching. Their kissed became sloppier but more intense.

With them like this the world was gone, and in it's place was only Damon and Stefan. No more worries over Klaus, no jealousy over Elena and Katherine, and certainty no past grudges.

Walls fell around the brothers leaving them open and vulnerable and it felt like they were both seeing each other for the first time. This wasn't the Damon, Stefan knew and this wasn't the Stefan, Damon knew.

Before Damon never would have imagined Stefan could make these keening, throaty noises. He never would have thought of Stefan writhing and squirming in delight. Stefan, of course knowing of his brother's sexual experience, now knew why all those girls fell head over heels for Damon. It was his touch, his kisses, the way he turns his head and uses his tongue to coax moans and sounds you never thought you would make out of your mouth.

They had both seen each other naked of course but this time it felt so more intimate. They drank the sight hungrily as if they were blind men just gifted with sight. They couldn't tear their eyes away from each other even if they wanted too.

"S-S-stefan," Murmured Damon, his voice husky and scratchy and with one last scream they both climaxed. Left in a post-orgasmic state they sunk to the floor, Damon barely managing to pull out of Stefan before they crashed to the floor in a tangled heap of naked limbs.

Stefan crawled closer, lying in Damon's lap, wrapping his arms around his brother and snuggling close. He buried his nose in the crook of Damon's neck and smiled as he took in the scent of his older brother.

"That was unexpected," Damon spoke first, his voice calm now all the anger had washed away as well as their past relationship. They were something new now, something better. Not just struggling brothers, they were lovers and just maybe they had a chance of surviving.

_**XXX**_

_**So love it, like it, hate it, throw stones at me, review and pick :)**_


	6. Dreaming of You

_**Fire and Ice**_

_**Chapter Six: Dreaming of You**_

_**Stefan's POV**_

With groggy eyes I sat up, tangled in my sheets from the last night. As I awakened a little more each second I tuned my ears into the entire hours listening to see if Damon was up yet. I got up, ruffling my already sleep ruffled hair.

I stopped, mid-step, on my way to my bathroom as I could hear a distant sound of Damon...whimpering? He sounded like he was in pain.  
Wide awake now I rushed down the hall and burst through my brother's door only to find him lying in a heap of sheets, his eyes closed and his chest falling quickly like he was panting.

"Stefan," he breathed out, drawing out my name in a low voice that sent a warm flood of heat through me. I tensed thinking he was awake but he didn't open his eyes or acknowledge my presence anymore.

I watched curiously as his hips raised up and I could see clearly the tent in the sheets pointing out the large bulge in my brother's black boxer briefs that clung tightly to his tan, godly form.

"Oh, brother, Stefan, hmmmm...don't stop," Damon whined his voice ragged and his face I could see now was covered in a glistening layer of sweat.

I slow, wicked grin spread across my lips as I watched as he untangled himself from the sheets revealing his almost naked body to me. I watched him grip the sheets beneath him, his knuckles white in strain.

"Please!" He begged loudly thrusting his hips up powerfully, whining desperately.

Plans hatched in my mind and my own member stiffened at this sight. Seeing Damon so out of control, so desperate, so _submissive. _

"Damon," I called loudly after finally having enough of watching him. He shot up in his bed, eyes wide and glazed over with lust. Immediately he blanched, seeing my standing in his doorway with a grin across my lips and to find himself half-naked and hard.

"Stefan!" Damon shouted outraged grabbing for his sheets and covering his lower half. Pink was tinting his cheeks at the humiliation. Panic raced across those blue orbs and I'm sure he was driving himself crazy trying to tell if I knew who he was dreaming about.

"What the hell are you doing in here you little brat!"

"Well you did call me, didn't you?" Stefan asked with a sly smile, choosing to play dumb.

"N-n-no! I was just...um, having a nightmare. Did I wake you?" Damon stammered trying to a get grip and failing miserably. He squirmed uncomfortably and I could see that impressive bulge hadn't gone away yet.

"It didn't sound like nightmare? And from the looks of it, it was a _really _good dream," Stefan responded trying to stifle his laughter.

Damon's face went red again, his eyes narrowed. "I-it wasn't like that! It was another Stefan," Damon defended quickly figuring out my game.

"Was he your brother too? Because you said something along the lines of, oh what was it? Oh yeah, ' Oh, brother, Stefan, hmmmm...don't stop?'" I pointed out, lowering my voice in an impression of him.

"Shut up, you dick," He snapped, humiliated and defeated.

"I'm just wondering Damon, what shouldn't I stop? What was I doing to you in that dream that felt soooo good?" Stefan asked playfully as his entered the room further and jumped on Damon's massive bed, crawling closer to his brother.

Damon's eyes were comically large now, almost popping right out of his skull. He seemed to be having an internal battle wondering if this was real or just another dream.

I ripped the sheets covering him off and pulled him closed to me, dragging him by his legs, and pulling him into my lap.

"Oh, god," Damon murmured coming face to face with me, we were inches apart. He looked down surprised to see my own bulge pressing insistently against him.

"Was I kissing you? Maybe I was sucking you, hmm? Your dick in my mouth, how does that sound big brother?" I asked as I rubbed against him loving the friction I felt between us. Damon was trembling in my lap, his breathing had quickened and that lustful look had replaced the panicked one.

"Fucking you?" I whispered in his ear, my lips brushing the shell of it. He shuddered into my touch and I carefully nibbled at his ear lobe, sucking and biting playfully.

"Tell me," I ordered softly working a trail of kisses down his neck.

"Sucking, you were giving my a blowjob," Damon admitted as he captured my lips in a soft kiss. I trailed my tongue along his lower lip and he opened his mouth willing, letting me in and letting me ravish his mouth.

"Big bad Damon likes to be on the bottom?" I asked noticing his submissive position in all of this.  
He looked at me with hooded eyes, his eyes searching mine for acceptance. "Is that a problem?" he asked.

I grinned. "Nope, just a bonus." And with that I lifted him up and laid him out on the bed, pulling his boxers down and throwing them across the room as I slid off my own pajama pants. I lowered myself and slowly took all of Damon into my mouth, swirling my tongue around his heated cock, smiling as he let out a low moan, so primal I twitched in desire.

"Stefan," he hummed my name lowly, his eyes closing in bliss as I tugged on his dick with my mouth, sucking and licking down his length. He bucked his hips into my mouth in heat with a cry and what sounded like a muffled whimper.

I watched him, smirking around his dick, as his fingers grabbed the sheets beneath him, holding on for dear life. As seconds passed he grew deeper and deeper out of control, thrusting into my mouth, whimpering and moaning in sheer pleasure.

I let him fuck my mouth loving the way he writhed around on the bed as I sucked him, making noises I had never heard come from him before.

"Stefan, god, ...Stefan I...need...you," Damon gasped out through his panting.

"For what, Damon?" I asked letting go of his cock with a pop and a grin. He was achingly hard, precum at the end of his tip oozing it's way down his length.

He shot up wildly entangling our bodies and pressing his naked flesh against mine. ""Fuck me," He begged his mouth colliding with mine as his insistent tongue writhed inside my mouth.

Warmth spread through me at this request and immediately I pushed him back down, taking his thighs and pulling them apart as I slicked my cock with my saliva quickly.

He looked up at me with anticipation, his chest heaving. I studied him for a moment, urgency lost as I took in the beautiful sight of Damon Salvatore. Messy dark hair surrounding his head, clashing with the white sheets beneath us, naked flesh a color of gold, his defined body sculptured to perfection, and god those lips, big, wet, and juicy from our last kiss.

I watched him wriggle slightly in need. Without warning I thrust into him, consumed by need again, consumed by lust. Damon's mouth opened as he let out a surprised gasp and I watched his eyes flutter shut in pleasure.

I gave him a minute to adjust, loving his tight heat wrapped around my cock. Then I thrust in again, wrapping my arms around him and laying kisses on his naked body wherever I could.  
As I pounded into him a chorus of "Stefan, oh god, Stefan, oh, Stefan, hmmm, Stefan," rolled from his lips. Suddenly all control was lost between us and we melted together, lost in each other. Lost in the heat and the lust that surrounded us.

"Stefan, I'm gonna..." Damon murmured as he got closer and closer until finally with another thrust in had sent him over the edge. His eyes rolled back into his head and a low scream mixed with a moan escaped his throat as he rode out his orgasm. I got in a few last thrusts and soon I was in an orgasmic haze, cumming inside of Damon.

We collapsed after riding out our orgasms, arms wrapping around each other as I laid myself out on his chest. I buried my face inside of his neck, inhaling deeply loving his scent. So deep and earthy, mixed with human blood.

Damon let his fingers trace up my back, softly feeling and touching as if he were afraid I would vanish the next second."This better not have been a dream,"


	7. Rising from the Ashes

_**Fire and Ice**_

_**Author's Note: Okay, rewind your minds all the way back to that episode where Damon finds out Katherine isn't really in the tomb. Yeah, I know it was ages ago, but I need to get this story out before it starts eating away at my brain! So this takes place after Damon finds Katherine isn't in the tomb after he talked to Anna and everything!**_

_**Warnings: Fluffiness. Lots of fluffiness.**_

_**Chapter Seven: Rising from the Ashes **_

Stefan walked into the Boarding house, bracing himself for the emotional storm of anger and hatred he was sure to find his brother had twisted himself into in the time that had passed between finding Katherine missing from the tomb.

He expected to be pushed against the wall with all the force of an unyielding angry vampire, hissed at and blamed for this unfortunate series of events. Maybe punched, possibly stabbed.

The last thing he expected was to find Damon, his older, and by far stronger, brother crumpled on the floor, resting against the back of the couch, sobs shaking his body violently, as hot tears rolled from those ice blue eyes.

Damon didn't even look at him. He didn't wipe away his tears. He didn't do **anything.**

Which is what scared Stefan the most. The last thing Damon would ever want was to be caught crying.  
"Damon?" Stefan tested cautiously, taking one small hesitant step forward. Torn between rushing to his brother's side and rushing out the front door.

Damon looked at him, tears and everything, turning his face to face Stefan so openly and Stefan was shocked to see the amount of vulnerability radiating from his brother. He was also terrified to see that look in Damon's eyes, one he had seen a lot in his 162 years of life. The look of a broken man. The look of a lost soul.

This time Stefan moved and hesitation did not fault him as he fell to his knees next to his brother and quickly wrapped his brother in strong arms, pulling the broken vampire close as if they were little kids again, consoling each other over the loss of their mother.

Stefan's gut churned when Damon didn't pull away. His deadened heart twisted when Damon instead, put all of his weight into Stefan and collapsed into him, tears soaking through Stefan's t-shirt. This was Damon Salvatore, strong, confident, and stubborn. Damon doesn't do tears and he certainly doesn't take well to comfort.

"It's okay Damon, it's okay. I'm here," Stefan whispered to him, his voice shaking as he witnessed the horrifying sight before him. Damon was the one who always did the comforting, never Stefan.

Stefan repeated this over and over not knowing what else to say, not knowing what to do. Flashbacks played before him of memories of Damon comforting him, saying the right things, always the right things. But when Stefan opened his mouth, the only thing he could do was reassure his brother that everything was fine.

But it wasn't. And Stefan didn't know how to fix that.

"It's always you, and you don't even have to try," Damon whimpering into my collar, his voice weak and strained, rough and scratchy. He sounded exhausted, worn out. But then again who wouldn't be after finding out the woman they had been trying to save for the past 140 years was gone and had never actually cared one bit about them.

Damon's first words struck him more then one of Damon's punches ever could. Because it was true, and god did it suck.

"I'm sorry, Damon, god, I'm sorry," Stefan mumbled resting his head against Damon's, stroking those ebony locks in an attempt to try to soothe his older brother's pain.

"Mom, and Dad, and Katherine, they all fell for you and all you had to do was breathe. No matter what I did, I could never impress them like you did," Damon admitted his tears subsiding slowly, but the bitterness filling his voice didn't fade, the broken look in his eyes didn't wash out with the tears.

Stefan thought back hard, trying to prove Damon wrong but he was right. Stefan was the youngest and naturally the grown-ups flocked around him and Katherine was tethered to Stefan by his sweetness.

"The kids at school always found you better company then me," Stefan tried with a weak smile. He heard Damon's watery chuckle come up and Stefan thought for a second that was it, he had fixed Damon. The elder vampire would push Stefan off in a second and threaten to kill him if Stefan told anyone about this.

But Damon didn't. It wouldn't be that easy.

"She never loved me, Stefan. I think I knew it, somehow, but I just denied it. I had this whole huge fantasy in my head that when I saved her she _would _love me, but I guess that can't happen can it?" He asked with a hollow laugh. It was force and strained and Stefan could sense Damon was struggling to keep back another wave of tears.

Hearing this admission Stefan felt something inside him break and like a flood gate had been opened Stefan was suddenly pounding with rage. Blind, white hot anger coursed through him directed toward everyone who had ever shut Damon down.

This is why he is like this today! Not because he's evil, it's because they _made_ him this way. It wasn't his fault. It was theirs.

Forcefully Stefan lifted Damon's head out from where it had been buried in Stefan's shoulder and made him meet Stefan's eyes.

"Damon, they may have not loved you, but _I _do." Stefan ground out the words, his voice shaking with determination, his eyes bulging wide open as if this was the most important sentence he would ever speak. And in Stefan's world it was. He had to convince Damon of this, had to let him know he wasn't completely alone.

All throughout a childhood of being denied love, he had always had it from his little brother. Stefan _needed _him to know that.

Damon looked up at him, hope returning to the ice pools of his eyes.

"_I love you, Damon," _Stefan repeated firmly, nothing else mattering at the moment. Though some little subconscious thought in his mind admitted that this admission of love felt a little more then brotherly. It felt...romantic.

Damon was at a loss of what to say. He seemed to be trapped between a rock and hard place as he tried to figure out what this meant. Because he too felt this comment was just a little more then brotherly affection.

Fortunately though he didn't have to say anymore, Stefan said it all for him as the younger vampire's lips crashed recklessly into Damon's. Pressing against him firmly, molding to him as if he had to reassure him he meant it.

Suddenly Damon was in Stefan's lap and this time the way Stefan's arms wrapped around Damon pulling him in tight was not to comfort. Just to get him closer.

Damon answered back happily, his tongue darting between Stefan's lips. And the way he twisted his fingers in Stefan's hair, sliding his hands down to rest on Stefan's cheek, holding them in endearing way said all he needed too.

From then on out, there were no more words, their touch said it all.

_**XXX**_

_**Review, tell me what you think!**_


	8. Jealousy

_**Fire and Ice**_

_**Author's Note: I guess you could say this takes place in the beginning of season one when Stefan and Elena kept breaking up. Basically Elena isn't in the picture.**_

_**Chapter Eight: Jealousy**_

_**Stefan's POV**_

I was regularly annoyed with my brother Damon, but tonight, I was especially annoyed with him. If not for the strange smell of sex and semen that was so obvious it made me gag. Or the mess around the house he had made creating this aroma. But the most annoying thing yet, the loud and obnoxious sex going on just upstairs.

Stefan cringed wanting for the millionth time this night to run out the door. But...he had no where to go. Elena and him had broken up and were very much avoiding each other. He could always go hunting but he had tried that a few hours before, when he came back loud and obnoxious sex was _still _going on. He was though very impressed with Damon's stamina.

"Oh god Damon, I get it, your having amazing sex while I'm not, will you please stop now?" I asked knowing he would hear me with our vampire senses.

My only reply was an amused chuckle. And on went the sex.

I tried the TV, turning up the volume all the way to max volume. Damon only got louder. And the fact that he was on the second floor when even a human could hear someone walking across the squeaky floors just made it worse.

Then I tried turning on running water hoping to drown them out. Didn't work, Damon could get very, very, _very _loud when he wanted to. Not even the electronic appliances like the blender could save me.

Now he slumped into the couch resigned, giving up on the book he had tried to lose himself into and stared blankly into the burning flames listening to the moans and groans coming from upstairs.

It wasn't even just one girl either. There was a guy up their too! When I had noticed Damon taking the two upstairs I had raised my eyebrows and he winked at me openly proving my guesses at his sexuality right.

"You're the worst brother ever, you know that right?" I snarled in irritation.

This comment received a chorus of "oh, oh, yes, mmhmmm, harder Sergio, harder," coming from Damon, I could hear the laughter in his voice that he was barely suppressing.

"God Damon, I really don't want to hear this! I'll pay for any hotel just please stop!" I begged desperately that image scarred into my mind now.

I received no answer except the ongoing sex showing that Damon really wasn't in a merciful mood.

After the girls' millionth orgasm something in me snapped and I stormed upstairs done listening. I threw Damon's door open, startling the two human's in Damon's king sized bed.

"Hey there Stef," Damon greeted me calmly, lying full naked on top of white silk sheets his chest being attacked by the female whore and his legs wrapped around the male as the man thrust into Damon, stopping as I came further into the room.

I caught the girl's eyes first, forcefully moving her head to see me and I used what weak powers I had to compel to her leave. With a blank stare she gathered her clothes and walked out. I turned to the man, pulling him off Damon and did the same with him and in seconds he too was gone.

"Hey! He was in the middle of something!" Damon yelled at me though the smirk on his face gave away that he really wasn't angry.

He lay there still, stretching out along the bed still fully naked, not even bothering to cover himself. Nothing I hadn't seen before anyways.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you know how disturbing that was. And god man, how can you possibly last _this long._" Stefan yelled out his eyes wide with anger.

"I'm a healthy male that likes sex?" Damon tried, shrugging a little as he grinned up at me. I could see he was still aroused, his member standing fully erect and his bronze, glorious body was covered in a sheen of sweat. Basically my older brother looked like sex incarnate and I couldn't pull my eyes away.

"And you couldn't have gone somewhere else?" I asked frustrated.

"What and miss this, no way!" Damon answered waving his arms around. I blushed slightly, managing to pull my eyes away.

"Do you have to be so loud though?" I asked already wishing I hadn't when I saw his face light up with a wicked smile.

"Can't help it Stef, I'm a screamer," Damon crooned at me knowing how much I hated it when he put me in these awkward situations.

I snorted. That was an understatement.

I took a sly glance at my brother and I guess I was still feeling the adrenaline rush from coming up here and forcefully removing his guests because the next second I was jumping on my brother straddling his waist and pinning his arms to the bed.

He gazed up at me in wonder. Taken back by my surprise move.

"Stefan?" He asked curiously.

"Well, don't you want that taken care of?" I asked, rubbing down onto Damon's hardened dick.

A slow smirk broke out over Damon's lips as he realized what was happening. I had a nagging feeling that this was what this whole day had been about, to accomplish this goal. I could tell from the triumphant look in Damon's eyes that I was right.

I dove down, crashing our lips together to get rid of that smirk, releasing Damon's wrists only to let my hands trail down and feel the golden skin beneath me.

Our tongues collided ,searching for dominance in our heated, warm mouths, entangling and dancing.

"Stefan," Damon murmured, his lips brushing across mine as he pulled away slightly.

"Yeah?"

"You're wearing way too many clothes," Damon announced glaring at the articles of clothing that were holding all of me back from. Quickly he tore off my shirt throwing it far away like it disgusted him, then he set to work on my jeans as I quickly kicked off my boots.

"Lift," he ordered and I raised my hips so he could slide my jeans and boxers off me with one smooth motion.

"Damon," I groaned feeling our naked flesh molding together. Strong hands grabbed my face and pulled me back to those succulent lips. I trailed my lips down from his, low across his jawline, nibbling there at the edge and hearing him gasp slightly. I slid lower, my tongue trailing over the skin on his neck.

I dragged my fangs on a soft part of his flesh and I could hear a small whimper come from him. Damon was right about something, he really wasn't quiet in bed.

"Stefan," Damon moaned my name and a buzz of electricity raced through me hearing him say my name like that. So out of breath, so desperately. I dove in, ripping into his flesh like it was made of butter and taking a taste of him, reveling in the taste.

I placed a bloody kiss on his neck and continued down in my descent down across his chest and his stomach, licking, sucking and kissing until he was practically quivering under me.

Then I finally reached my destination and with urgency I attached my lips to his cock, licking and sucking at the head feeling the wetness building there.

Damon, desperately needing something to hold onto, wrapping his fingers around my hair tugging at it as he let out something between a whine and moan as I slowly made my way down his cock. Licking at a slowed and drawn out pace to torture him as he had been torturing me all day.

"Stefan, you're killing me," Damon gasped out between gritted teeth his hips thrusting up involuntarily in need.

I licked up his length slowly earning a strangled moan. "Payback's a bitch, huh?" I asked happily. I glanced him over and saw him writhing in need.

"So I'm guessing you don't need much preparation now do you?" I asked dryly remembering the man from early fucking my brother.

"And who says you're going to be on top?" Damon asks with a raised eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes at him grabbing his dick forcefully and pumping it quickly making his eyes roll back in pleasure as he trembled beneath me.

"You'd let some random stranger fuck you but not your own brother?" I asked smirking.

"God, Stefan, fine, just _hurry _will you?" Damon grunted out. I smirked, taking his thighs and spreading them wide apart.

"Anything for you, brother," I whispered as I thrust in quickly feeling the heat around my hardened dick. Damon cried out in pleasure his legs wrapping around mine, his heels digging in my back as I dove deeper.

Grabbing his dick I kept pumping him as I thrust in again hitting that special bundle of nerves that made him yell my name, his body quivering beneath me, his nails digging into my back as he was enveloped fully into pleasure.

I was happy to see I got more reaction from him then the other two did.

I watched my brother writhe under me screaming and yelling, moaning and groaning. Slick with sweat as he trembled in intense pleasure while I pounded in to him, my thrusts in time with the hand that was pumping his member effectively.

"God, Stef, I'm close..." Damon gasped out, his words barely distinguishable.

"Me too D, me too," I replied using his old nickname as I lost myself in a lust induced haze. My thrusts becoming wild and desperate.

Damon came with a cry, hot liquid filling my hand and I followed close behind and we rode out or orgasms together. I slumped against him exhausted, still wondering how he had kept this up the _whole day._

I wrapped my arms around my brother's naked torso, placing an affectionate kiss on his cheek, feeling the corners of his mouth tugged up in a smile.

"I really love making you jealous," Damon sighed out.

I scoffed at this, rolling my eyes. "I was not jealous, just tired of hearing your sex life," I replied quickly deep down knowing I really was jealous.

"Sure," Damon hummed not believing me for a second.

"Just promise me you'll never do that again?" I begged burying my face in the crook of his neck, nuzzling against the spot where I had bitten him recently, the wound all healed over.

"As long as you occupy me I won't have to," Damon teased.

"Deal." We lapsed into comfortable silence, completely content with just laying her in each others arms, the smell of sex surrounding was sweet, unlike before when I had wrinkled my nose at it.

"Seriously dude, how did you keep it up the entire day?"

_**XXX  
Review! Tell me what you think!**_


	9. What I Really Want

_**Fire and Ice**_

_**Author's Note: Based of last nights episode, Klaus. I don't know if anyone else saw it but when Damon and Stefan were squaring off Damon's eyes were traveling all over Stefan and it gave me the inspiration to write this! Sorry it so short, more to come!**_

_**Chapter Nine: What I Really Want**_

"You should be thankful she's here. It keeps me from going after what I really want." Damon deadpanned, his face a light with excitement as Stefan stopped and tensed. Damon's eyes roamed over his brother's body as Stefan turned to face him, a smug look of irritation on his face.

"You're right. Thank you, for being in love with my girlfriend," Stefan responded his mouth going into a tight, thin line, his eyes hardening over in anger.

Damon let out a laugh at this, throwing his head back. "Oh Stefan, don't you get it by now? She's not what I really want!" Damon admitted, setting down his amber colored drink and crossing the room in a flash so he was standing dangerously close to Stefan, their chests almost pressing together.

Stefan didn't back down though, he wouldn't give Damon the satisfaction.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked, anger now gone, replaced by confusion. Had Damon really just said what Stefan thought he said? Could it be possible Damon wasn't in love with Elena? Could it have all been some cruel mind game his older brother had thought up?

"Elena's not who I want," Damon answered again like it was the easiest idea in the world, his posture casual but he was practically shaking in excitement.

He loved this, playing these games with Stefan. Making him confused, making him question everything he thinks is true.

"Then who do you want?" Stefan asked stiffly still not trusting Damon.

"Oblivious to the last second aren't you Stefan? After 140 and some years you think you'd get this by now. I didn't love Katherine, I don't love Elena, nor any of those other girls I've stolen from you in the past," Damon revealed, thinking back to the many crushes his little brother had that he had acted upon and swept away from his younger brother.

Stefan was thinking hard, trying to process what Damon was saying but none of it made sense. "I don't understand," Stefan admitted, still not getting it.

Damon rolled his ice blue eyes, wrapping a fist around the soft fabric of Stefan's shirt. "Then I'll show you," he replied, his eyes hooded, a deep unsettling emotion lay in them that Stefan couldn't put a name on. He didn't have time to anyway, Damon was crashing their lips together in seconds, pulling Stefan as close as possible and wrapping two strong arms around the younger vampire's waist.

Stefan made some sort of noise torn between a 'what the fuck' noise and a moan as Damon plunged a heated tongue into his mouth.

Stefan, completely confused now, struggled to push his brother back, breaking the kiss. Damon leaned back slightly so Stefan would stop squirming but did not lessen his grip around Stefan's waist.

"What. The. Hell." Stefan ground out, his face transforming out of anger, his fangs sliding down and revealing themselves.

"I want _you, _stupid." Damon explained, impatient at Stefan's slowness.

"Me?" Stefan exclaimed. "If you hadn't notice Damon, we're _brothers." _Stefan exclaimed.

"Don't care." Damon stated simply and plunged back into Stefan's mouth, an eager tongue wrapping around Stefan's fangs, sucking at it gently eliciting a strangled moan from his brother's throat as he experienced the most pleasurably thing ever in his lifetime.

Damon smirked slightly and wrapped his tongue around the other fangs pulling Stefan in close and feeling the hardening bulge in his brother's jeans.

Damon suddenly broke away from Stefan and with a blur he was on the couch again, this time lying back, his legs open in an inviting way.

"It's always been you I wanted Stefan," Damon admitted in a hushed tone, his eyes burning with lust. Stefan sighed deeply, his dick throbbing in his jeans, still excited from that move Damon had made with his tongue.

Cares and thoughts slid from Stefan's mind and lust entered, driving him forward and on top of Damon.

"I want you too Damon."

_**xxx**_

_**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK :D**_


	10. Desperation

_**Desperation**_

_**Author's Note: It's a little similar to my other two chapters Fury and Rising From the Ashes but it has some different elements and I needed to get this out of my system so enjoy and review! It takes place sometime after Katherine tells Damon she never loved him.**_

"Damon," Stefan tested the waters, stepping into the living room where Damon was slumped on the ground next to the roaring fire place. He didn't even have his trademark glass of alcohol in his hand. He looked...defeated. So broken and exhausted.

He didn't even look up to his little brother, he just sat there staring at the fire in wonder. Wondering what it would be like to be inside those flames. To finally die. To be free.

"Damon," Stefan's voice was louder now, more determined as he sunk down next to his brother. Damon turned his head, the small movement seemed to take away all his energy. He let Stefan stare at him, he left his eyes wide open and vulnerable. Not bothering to mask the deep pain that was flooding those icy blue depths.

"God, Damon," Stefan murmured, softer now as he reached out and brushed his finger down Damon's cheek softly in an act of comfort. Stefan reached out and scooped up Damon into his arms, carrying him bridal style up the stairs and into Damon's room.

He lay Damon down on his bed, pulling off his older brother's boots. "What happened Damon," Stefan asked after a minute, resting on the edge of the bed.

Damon was silent for a long while, trying to form the words in his mouth. "She never loved me, never," Damon practically whispered, not having the strength to raise his volume any higher, Stefan would hear it anyway.

Immediate sympathy took over Stefan's warm eyes and Damon cringed feeling...pathetic. So pathetic. Lying here broken and defeated because Katherine hadn't returned his love. Because Katherine had used him. Because Katherine had played him as a fool. He felt like a school boy, having his heart broken for the first time. Blowing everything out of proportion.

But it wasn't like that. Damon had given up his entire human existence for this woman, and in the end she had thrown him away like a used toy.

"I'm sorry Damon," Stefan told him softly, brushing a strand of black hair out of Damon's face.

"I sacrificed everything, Stefan, everything for her. Now I have nothing," Damon admitted brokenly, his voice rough and scratchy and he sounded on the verge of tears.

"You have me," Stefan murmured in a small voice, waiting for the inevitable laugh to fall from his brother's lips and the sarcastic comment to sting it's way into Stefan's mind like always. Something like 'oh yeah, lucky me.'

But it never came. Damon only looked up at him with a look of wonder and maybe a little confusion. Slowly Damon pulled himself up and leaned forward until their faces were inches apart, lips so very, very close.

Stefan knew what was happening but he was frozen in place. Damon pressed their mouths together, molding them together and once he got a taste he pushed farther attacking Stefan's mouth his hands coming to slide around Stefan's waist and pull him in closer.

"Damon-Damon, what...what are we doing?" Stefan asked, his voice muffled by Damon's insistent lips. Damon pulled back quickly, his hands shaking as they receded from Stefan's waist. He looked scared, terrified even.

"I-I don't know," Damon told him his voice tight and strained. "I just-" Damon trailed off, looking away nervously. Stefan almost laughed at this, Damon being nervous. Damon surged forward and connected their lips again pulling Stefan fully onto the bed. Damon climbed into Stefan's lap ignoring the rational part of his mind. "I just need you," Damon told him, proving the words with a desperate kiss.

Stefan opened his mouth to tell Damon to stop but Damon took the opportunity to shove his tongue into Stefan mouth. Damon wrapped his arms around Stefan's neck as he deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring every inch of Stefan's mouth. Taking in the taste and smell of Stefan. Reveling in everything that was Stefan.

"Damon, we're brothers-" Stefan tried to tell him, torn between wanting to continue this and to stop Damon before things got to messy. Damon was in a fragile state, rejected by the woman he had always loved. He was confused and lonely and if Stefan gave into this...things would end up badly for both of them.

Stefan loved Elena, he couldn't do this to Damon. He couldn't lead him on and be the next person to reject him.

"Please Stefan," Damon's voice came small and pleading, his eyes watering with unshed tears. His body quivering with need. His eyes desperate and searching. "Please, I need you." Damon told him nuzzling his face into the crook between Stefan's neck and shoulder. "Don't reject me too," Damon mumbled into Stefan's skin.

That one little sentence, that small little request broke Stefan down and in a hazy rush he had Damon pinned down beneath him.

"I won't Damon, I won't because I love you," Stefan promised him kissing him gently on the mouth. Something seemed to light up Damon's eyes, some long lost sense of joy returned to those icy blue portals.

Stefan pulled of Damon's shirt, tugging it over his brother's head as he simultaneously kicked off his own boots. Stefan watched as Damon trailed his hands up Stefan's body, removing his shirt slowly. Damon needed this, needed some physical contact besides one night stands with random sorority girls that at the end of the night were either dead or compelled to forget. He needed to feel something real.

Stefan trailed a path of wet kisses down Damon's stomach, smiling when his older brother squirmed beneath him. Stefan skillfully unbuttoned Damon's jeans and tugged them off, his own soon following.

Damon snaked an arm around Stefan's waist and pulled the other closer, their bodies molding together perfectly. Everything aligning perfectly.

Stefan rocked down on Damon's hips, feeling the slight bulge in his brother's boxers, smirking when Damon's breath hitched. Damon arched up into Stefan's body, grinding their hips together eagerly.

"Stefan," Damon moaned at his name catching Stefan's eyes, giving him a very lustful look. Suddenly Damon rolled them over, coming out on top of Stefan.

"Need you, all of you," Damon told him kissing Stefan's jaw line and dragging his lips to Stefan's neck, licking at the jugular. Damon ghosted his fangs across the sensitive skin sending a shiver down Stefan's body, making his whole body shake.

"Don't tease," Stefan chided him lightly and Damon smiled into Stefan's neck before plunging his fangs in. Stefan gasped loudly, the sound turning into a low moan as he felt Damon's fangs plunge deep within him, sucking and drinking him deeply. Stefan always like to be bitten. Most say vampire bites hurt but Stefan found if you were prepared for them they could be very pleasurable.

Stefan trailed his hands down Damon's backside, squeezing his brother's ass firmly earning a strangled sound from the back of Damon's throat and a thrust of his hips. Stefan massaged Damon's ass, resting his chin on his brother's head as Damon fed from him.

Stefan pulled off Damon's boxers quickly, hands still admiring the perfect globes of Damon's ass. Stefan took one of his fingers in his mouth and sucked on it for a minute, his hand trailing back to Damon's ass and he quickly plunged the finger in, Damon thrusting down into Stefan at the feeling. Stefan let Damon adjust to the finger before adding in another and he started to stretch Damon. Damon groaned lowly the sound vibrating on Stefan's skin. Stefan put in another finger, traveling deeper, Damon's ass arching up into the touch desperately.

When Stefan started feeling dizzy from the blood loss he pulled out his fingers and smacked his brother's perfect ass, waking the other vampire from the blood lust induced haze.

Stefan rolled them over quickly, trapping his brother beneath him again. Stefan stayed there for a moment, eyes taking in everything as if he were trying to memorize this moment exactly so he would never forget.

Damon stared up at him, a smile on his face, his eyes hooded with lust. He looked so willingly, so pliant under Stefan. So trusting. He spread his legs wide for Stefan.

"Fuck me Stefan," Damon begged him.

"Lube?" Stefan asked looking around Damon's room wondering if they could find some sort of replacement so it wouldn't hurt Damon too much. Damon leaned over and picked out a small bottle from the nightstand nearby and handed it to Stefan with a sheepish look.

Stefan raised an eyebrow at the bottle as he wondered how many times Damon had done this, been with a guy.

"Shut up," Damon murmured as he snaked his arms around Stefan, squeezing his ass, nails biting into the flesh. Stefan smirked, and applied the lube to his eager dick and he looked down at Damon one last time making sure this was still alright.

"Love you Stefan," Damon muttered, his voice soft and deep as he stared up Stefan. Stefan grinned and leaned down capturing Damon's mouth as he plunged in. Damon gasped at the intrusion, his teeth biting into Stefan's bottom lip.

Stefan chuckled as Damon's nails bit deeper into his ass. When Damon was adjusted enough Stefan started to move slowly, building up. He reached between them and grabbed onto Damon's erect cock and he started pumping it making Damon moan.

A keening sound came from Damon and Stefan knew he had found Damon's sweet spot. He started picking up the pace, thrusting in deeper and faster hitting that spot each time making Damon writhe beneath him.

"Stefan, Stefan," Damon cried out, making sounds Stefan never knew Damon could make! It was intoxicating seeing Damon so over the edge. Damon came, hot liquid spraying over Stefan's hand and stomach and Damon instinctively bit into Stefan's shoulder causing Stefan to come too. The two rode out their orgasms together, clinging to each other for all their worth.

They collapsed in a tangle of naked, sweaty limbs. Damon found some energy to pull Stefan close to him, cuddling into his brother's side. Though he would surely deny it afterward.

"Thank you," Damon mumbled into Stefan's cheek, pressing their faces and bodies together. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad, Stefan thought. Maybe this could work.


End file.
